User blog:Gokyr586/FUCK THIS.
Just a few moments ago before I started writing this blog post I received a comment from somene practically demanding me to make my PPAP DPMV public again. Go here to find out more about this debacle. I made my answer clear enough in my reply to his comment, and I am going to restate it again right here. For anyone wanting me to make the parody public, my answer to you is: No. I have made my decision and I will not go back on my word. I have grown to detest this DPMV not just because of subscriber/popularity issues; people had also been stealing and reuploading it just to claim credit for their own. The attention surrounding this DPMV has been too great, it has detracted viewer's attention and appreciation from my other videos. It defeats me uploading all of my other videos in the first place because if all you come here to do is to focus your attention on this one particular DPMV, then I might as well just put out that DPMV on my channel and delete all of my other videos, because as long as the PPAP DPMV exists publicly on my channel, the end result is going to be the same, regardless of whether my other videos exist on this channel or not! And you know why that sucks? Because I don't want to be know solely as "the guy who made this PPAP parody of Hitler". This kind of excess attention that clings onto you because of just one single video you made straight out renders your previous work and effort completely useless. Once it clings onto you, it's hard to shake that off. Besides, this so-called "popularity" brought about by my PPAP DPMV has also caused a deal of negative effects surrounding it. It was a pain tallying all the stolen reuploads, it was another pain to take them all down. Who knows if I bring back the parody into the public eye, more of these negative effects will continue to surface? As I said earlier, I do not wish for my "popularity" to be associated with just one single "viral" video because that completely overshadows whatever else I've done over the past period of time before I made this. It's funny, really, how very little people focused on my channel in the past, while nowadays a lot of people come flocking over to my channel only because they want to see that. My aim is to come to a point where I'm known for all or most of the content I do, not for just a single product of virality. Your comment alone already tells me enough about how currently my "subscribers" only like, or as you put it, "appreciate" anything that is associated with virality. That's the real problem here. My channel doesn't exist to solely serve your demands, it exists to serve mine too. Man, a lot of time has passed, but I've said nearly enough. I view my PPAP DPMV now with a great deal of hate, dislike, and dread, along with a slight tinge of regret. I've said more than enough on this issue already, and I hope I don't receive anymore questions regarding this. I am certain that I have already made my opinions loud and clear, and that you have understood the message I wish to convey with a great deal of clarity. The PPAP DPMV will NEVER be made public again, even if you demand for me to do so for a countless number of times. If you're not happy with my decision, leave, unsubscribe, I'm fine with it. It doesn't really matter now to me anymore.﻿ Click here to view my original comment. Click here to view the latest update on the status of the accursed parody. Fuck this. I'm nearly done. Update: And no, I'm not going to set the video to be viewed by a certain audience. This issue has dragged on for way too long, and I've already said more than enough. I'm disabling comments on this blog post. Anyone who talks about this in the future will be ignored, or blocked if they repeatedly bring this up. Category:Blog posts